


run your hands through my hair

by periastrons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Time Skip, just gfs being gfs, the whole story takes place on their couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periastrons/pseuds/periastrons
Summary: "I think it's your love language." Yui said as she laid down with her head on Mao's lap."What makes you say that?" Mao asked."You were a bit too blunt back in high school, you know? And you teased me a lot." Yui chuckled. "But whenever you knew I was having a rough time, you would always stroke my hair like this."Yui lifts her hand and places it on top of Mao’s hand that was stroking her hair. She rubs her thumb against Mao’s skin before grabbing her hand and bring it to her face, kissing her girlfriend’s palm.Mao has a habit of playing with Yui’s hair. Yui has a habit of drooling on Mao’s shirts. Both of them won’t have it any other way.
Relationships: Aihara Mao/Michimiya Yui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	run your hands through my hair

The first thing Mao notices when she wakes up is the crick on her neck and her girlfriend sprawled on top of her while they lay down on their couch. 

She carefully pushes Yui's hair off of her face (her girlfriend had decided to grow it out once they retired from volleyball in high school) and tries not to think about the pool of drool on her chest. Mao can hear her girlfriend snoring, still dead to the world. Yui has always been a heavy sleeper (a trait which Mao envied as she was the exact opposite) so it was no surprise that she was still in dream land.

Mao, on the other hand, wasn't exactly feeling as comfortable as the woman on top of her. However, she doesn't want to move, not when Yui is snuggled up against her like this. 

(Mao can always tease Yui about this later but this is a peaceful moment that she can't bring herself to break.)

She tries shifting into a better position and wraps an arm around Yui. She uses her other hand to stroke her girlfriend's hair, fingers untangling the knots that formed while she tossed and turned in her sleep. Yui confessed how nice it felt whenever Mao would play with her hair like this.

A certain memory comes up to mind, and Mao smiles to herself. 

-

"I think it's your love language." Yui said as she laid down with her head on Mao's lap. This happened a month after they confessed to each other at the back of Karasuno's gym. A month after stolen glances became looks of certainty and love. A month after fleeting thoughts of admiration became praises that they whisper to each other in moments of intimacy. A month after teammates became friends became lovers.

"What makes you say that?" Mao asked. 

"You were a bit too blunt back in high school, you know? And you teased me a lot." Yui chuckled. "But whenever you knew I was having a rough time, you would always stroke my hair like this."

Yui lifts her hand and places it on top of Mao’s hand that was stroking her hair. She rubs her thumb against Mao’s skin before grabbing her hand and bring it to her face, kissing her girlfriend’s palm.

“If my love language is stroking your hair,” Mao laces their fingers together. She leans down closer to Yui’s face, close enough to whisper, “Then yours must be drooling on my shirt.”

Yui turns beet red and uses her free hand to flick Mao’s forehead. Mao leaned back and let go of Yui’s hand to rub her forehead. 

“That was one time, Mao! I won’t do it again!” Yui argues. 

“It wasn’t one time. 

Yui huffed before grabbing Mao’s hand again and placing it on top of her head, silently telling her girlfriend to continue stroking her hair. Mao happily complied. 

“Anyway, remember when we were walking home after we watched Sawamura's game against Shiratorizawa?"

Mao remembered that day clearly. After they had dropped off Chizuru at the train station, Yui had invited her to walk around town for a little while longer. While walking, Yui asked her if they had a chance to reach finals like Sawamura's team did. Would they compete in the nationals? She told Mao how she regret not being stern enough, how she wished that she made more effort to lead the team, and how she wanted to play more games with the team--with her. Mao had hugged her tightly that day and stroked her hair. No words needed to be said. 

"I think," Yui smiles up to her. "I think that was the day I realized how much I love you."

"You realized you were in love with me because I stroked your hair? What low standards you have, Michimiya." Mao teased although her cheeks sported a faint shade of red. “And after only a month of dating too!”

"You ass!" Yui punched her stomach lightly. "We were having a moment!"

Mao doubled over in laughter as Yui sat up to tickle her. They wrestled a bit on the couch, both a giggling mess as they try to catch their breaths. 

When both of them had calmed down, Yui pulls Mao closer and Mao meets her halfway, tangling her fingers through Yui’s hair as their lips press against each other. 

-

A soft groan brings Mao back from her thoughts. She looks down at her girlfriend and sees Yui cover her eyes with her hand as the glow from the afternoon sun peaks from the window. Mao laughs at Yui’s adorableness and uses her free hand to shield her girlfriend’s eyes from the sun. 

“Hi.” Mao says softly. “You drooled on my shirt.”

Yui flips her off and turns to wrap her arms around Mao’s waist, pressing her face against the taller girl’s chest. 

“Yuiiiii.” Mao whined. “I need to change into a new shirt and get dinner ready.”

Yui lifts her head and pouts at Mao. “Don’t wanna move. Too comfy.” 

Mao pokes Yui’s cheek. “I’m pretty sure our bed is comfier than my chest, babe. Hell, lying on the couch is comfier than lying on top of me.”

“What do you mean?” Yui grins. “My Aihara Mao is the comfiest place in the world.”

“Gross.” Mao pinches Yui’s cheeks. Still, Mao blushes at Yui’s words. Her girlfriend could be so cheesy sometimes, but she can’t deny that she likes it. 

“Okay but you seriously need to let me go.” Mao says. “Sawamura and the others will be here soon and we haven’t even cooked rice yet. Hell, my shirt probably stinks so bad right now.”

“Oh, come on. It’s not that bad.” Yui rolls her eyes and presses her nose against the wet spot on Mao’s shirt. She lifts her head not one second later and scrunches her nose. 

“Okay, maybe you do need to change your shirt.” Yui says as she gets up from their comfortable position. Mao laughs as she sits up too, stretching her arms that went a bit numb from their napping session. 

“You don’t need to look so disgusted.” Mao comments. “That is your drool.”

“That doesn’t make it less nasty.” Yui says. “God, Mao, are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

She knows Yui is joking and any other time, she would play along with her girlfriend’s sarcastic remarks. But Mao’s too fond and too in love, so she takes this opportunity to profess her feelings.

Mao lifts her left hand, showing a diamond ring adorned on her ring finger. “I said ‘yes’ seven months ago and I’ll say ‘I do’ in two weeks. I’ve been with you for six years, and I’ll be here for sixty more if you’ll let me.”

Mao cups Yui’s face, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “Babe, being with you for the rest of my life is the only thing I’m 100% sure about in my entire life.”

Yui breaks into the biggest smile before closing her eyes and leaning to kiss Mao again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this around 2 to 4 am instead of doing my paper so there might be a few grammatical errors that i forgot to edit. this is also my first published work on ao3 so kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3.


End file.
